Hitherto, there has been a visual-audio reproducing system, wherein a plurality of visual-audio reproducing units are connected to a bus and the contents showing the details of the information source in a plurality of visual-audio reproducing units are reproduced.
However, in the above described visual-audio reproducing system, when a plurality of contents exist sporadically in a plurality of visual-audio reproducing units, the user is put to inconveniences of being required to grasp which visual-audio reproducing unit has the contents desired to reproduce and to supply an control signal to the visual-audio reproducing unit to order the numbers of the contents desired to reproduce by the so-called AV/C (AV/C Digital Interface Command Set) command using a controller.